My Luv
by Beaverleigh
Summary: Hinata's life isn't fair. Everything seems to be falling apart around her, her families abandoned her, her friends have left her behind and Naruto still doesn't know she exists. So what happens when Hinata's finally pushed over the edge?


**Warning!** Contains blood, violence, death and maybe some cursing. I'm rating this mature just because the amount of blood which will be shed, lol.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata sat crying; her arms wrapped around her knees as she sobbed silently. Around her the grass rustled quietly in the wind. She was sitting on a hill on the outskirts of town, overlooking a small stream, the town at her back.

After a while she lifted her head, tear stains ran down her cheeks and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Sighing roughly she rested her chin on her knees. Life's unfair, she thought to herself miserably. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately. She couldn't perform her missions correctly, her friends seemed to be leaving her behind, Naruto still had no idea she existed and her father had forced her to move into an apartment in town, away from the rest of the clan. Everything was falling apart around her and she couldn't understand why.

Scanning the slope ahead of her as she thought her eyes widened in shock. Beside the stream at the base of the hill, their backs to her, sat none other than Naruto and Sakura. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them come at all. She sighed again, her eyes closing, yet another mistake she could chalk up.

Gazing down at Naruto's back longingly she felt tears drip silently down her face once more. She was such a screw up. There was no way Naruto would want a screw up like her. Hell, _no one_ would want a screw up like her.

Musing silently she watched Naruto speak with Sakura, it took her a moment to realize Naruto was close to tears as well. Unwillingly she felt a spark of anger flare within her. They were hurting him again, Sasuke and Sakura. She had heard rumors that Sasuke had been spotted in the area around Konoha. Hinata knew the affects the raven haired boy had on Naruto. She gritted her teeth angrily. Why couldn't Sasuke just choose one or the other instead of teasing the blond like this?

She watched as Sakura wrapped her arm around his shoulders, talking soothingly to the boy.

Then there was Sakura, who always refused to return Naruto's feelings for her yet acted like this. It was cruel, taunting him how she was.

I would never hurt him like that, Hinata thought to herself bitterly. If he was mine I would never leave him like Sasuke or tease him like Sakura. If he was mine I would do whatever he wanted. Hardly even aware of it she felt her jealousy rise until she was almost seething with anger. She glared down at Sakura, wishing she was sitting beside Naruto in her place.

Finally she couldn't sit there any longer. Standing abruptly she turned and stalked toward town. She was hardly even aware of what she was doing as she stomped through the streets, winding her way back to her apartment. She so rarely got angry, only a few times ever actually, she didn't know how to control herself when she did. It was as if she were a completely different person.

She paused briefly outside of Ichiraku Ramen Bar, inside she could see the rest of her team, along with several other friends of hers, all laughing and talking. They had forgotten her again.

She felt her nails digging into her palm as she glowered at the stand and the people within. She didn't even notice the concerned and hesitant looks people around her were giving her. All she could think about was how it was like no one knew she even existed, even her own team!

With a low growl she spun, storming through the streets once more. She snarled at anyone who wondered too near or got in her way. Finally she threw open the door of her apartment, slamming it shut behind her and sliding to the floor.

Digging her nails into her scalp she leaned forward, screaming at the top of her lungs in anger as her forehead hovered mere inches above the floor.

Stopping to catch her breath she glared at the tiled floor before her face. It wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything to any of them for them to leave her out. Or maybe she had and she hadn't realized it. She _was _a screw up after all.

No! She thought angrily. No, it's their fault. I didn't do anything to them.

"You know what, fine!" She said under her breath. Climbing to her feet she made her way into her bedroom. Grabbing the small picture frame from her bedside table she slammed it on the ground.

Glass shattered, splintering over the floor. Reaching down she lifted the picture. From her hand her teammates stared up at her. Kurenai smiling pleasantly, Kiba smirking arrogantly and Shino looking as cool as always.

If they don't want me I don't want them!

With one swift movement she tore the photo. Over and over she ripped it, a crazed grin spreading across her face as she did. I don't need them. I've never needed them. She laughed as she threw the remains in the air, watching as they fluttered to the ground.

She stood, panting slightly as she stared at the tattered fragments that littered the floor. Slowly her grin faded, a hollow feeling in her chest.

After a few moments her eyes traveled back to her bedside table where another smaller picture sat.

Reaching out she lifted it, staring down at it. It was a picture of Naruto. He was smiling happily. A smile Hinata loved so dearly.

It had been so long since she had seen that smile. Between Sasuke and Sakura Naruto hardly smiled anymore.

"Why do you stay with them?" She asked the photo. She trailed a finger over the glass. "Why do you love them when they hurt you so much?"

She felt her anger rise once more. Sasuke and Sakura didn't know how lucky they were to have Naruto's love and loyalty. For years she had wished to have a fraction of what they had. But did Naruto even look her way.

No.

He was too busy fawning over Sakura and longing for Sasuke to return.

She wished the two would just go away so Naruto might be happy again and give her a chance.

She stared at the picture in her hand, the idea sinking in.

Yes! That's it! She thought to herself. If they were gone then Naruto would be happy! And then he might see how much she loved him and choose her instead.

A grin spread on across her face once more.

"Yes!" She said out loud, a manic laughter flowing from her mouth as she threw back her head. "Yes!"

Hurrying around her apartment she gathered up her things, freshly sharpened kunai, her brand new shuriken, the works. Finally she stood beside her bedside once more.

"Don't worry, luv." She said softly. She lifted the photo off the table. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against the glass.

"You'll be free of them soon."

* * *

**A/N: **A new story of mine. This one's going to be pretty short, only two or three chapters at most. I thought it was a cool concept, Hinata finally losing it and running rampant around town, lol. But don't get me wrong! I'm a big Hinata fan, I have nothing against her in the slightest. I just thought it would be fun to write, lol.


End file.
